Venom
by Tiger2014
Summary: Growling up in Metroville, Derek Parker's life is a little messed up. But then, one night, something changes for him. A meteorite crashes in the city and it unleashes something that bonds with him. Now, he must help the Incredibles fight crime. VioletxOc. I do not own the Incredibles or Venom. Just my oc.
1. Chapter 1

Metroville

In the city of Metroville, people are walking around in the night. On a sidewalk, a young man is riding on his skateboard. His name is Derek Parker. He is a high school student. He lives with his mother. His father died from cancer when he was ten years old. He continues riding his skateboard through the city. Things are a little hard for him and his mother. She has a job, but she only gets paid a little. They barely have enough to eat. Derek is a special boy. He just doesn't know it yet. Just then, some boys jump him. He falls off his skateboard and lands on his chest. He groans in pain. He looks up and sees some gangster boys. They all smirk at him.

Gangster: What do we have here, guys?

Gangster 2: We have Parker here.

Derek: Crap. Come on, guys. Don't do this now. It's too soon.

Gangster 3: Typical as ever, Parker. Trying to chicken yourself out of this.

Derek: What do you guys want?

Gangster: Just want your money. How much do you have on you?

Derek: Well, how much do you want?

Gangster: All of it.

Derek sighs in frustration. He hates doing this. He and his mother need money to survive. He gets back up and tries to run for it, but they grab him before he could get a chance to run.

Gangster: (Laughs) Did you think you could get away, Parker? I don't think so. Hold him, boys.

Two of his boys hold Derek tight to make sure he doesn't get away. Then he and his other boy start punching him. They all laugh as he gets beat up. Little do they know, a car that's driving by the whole thing. It's a family. A man, a woman, and three kids. A boy, girl, and a baby boy. The father looks over and sees what's going on. His eyes widen and he stops the car. The family jumps at this. The mother looks at her husband.

Woman: Bob? Bob, what are you doing?

Bob: That boy over there, he needs help.

The daughter looks out the window, and she sees what's happening. She gets concerned.

Girl: Mom, dad's right. He's getting beat up and mugged.

The mother looks too. She sees them pushing Derek down on the ground and start kicking him hard. She gets horrified at this.

Woman: What are they doing?! They're gonna kill him!

Bob: Helen, stay here with the kids. I'll be right back.

He opens the door and gets out. He walks to the scene. Helen and the kids watch. The girl watches too. The beating continues as Derek is bleeding from the punching and kicking. The gangsters continue laughing. Just then, Bob comes in.

Bob: Hey!

They all stop and look at him. Derek pants and groans in pain as he painfully sits up. Bob glares at the boys.

Bob: What do you think you're doing to this boy?

Gangster: Just teaching him a lesson.

Bob: Well, you boys need to stop and leave now. Or else.

Gangster 2: Or else what? You're gonna sit on us, dude?

They all laugh at the joke, but Bob glares more. He walks closer to them. The leader pulls out a knife and points it at him.

Gangster: Stay right there, dude. Don't do anything stupid.

Bob then does something that shook the gangsters. He grabs the knife and crushes it with his hand. He pushes the gangster back. He glares at the boys. They all back away slowly. Derek coughs and groans in pain as he looks at Bob. He recognizes him.

Derek: Mr. Parr...

Bob looks at him and helps him up. Derek picks up his skateboard.

Bob: Derek, go to the car now. Go.

He nods and runs to the car. Bob glares at the boys more, making them all stand back even more. Derek makes it to the car. He sees a friend of his in the car. She looks at him, and he looks at her.

Derek: Violet?

Violet: Derek.

She opens the door for him, and he gets in. Bob walks back to the car and gets in too. The car drives off. Derek looks out the window as the car drives. Violet looks at him and sees he's really in pain. His face is all bruised along with his arms and chest.

Violet: Mom, we need to get him to the hospital to check on those bruises.

Helen looks behind and sees Violet is right. She nods and drives to the hospital for Derek. Derek smiles at her a little. He's glad his friend is doing this for him. He looks back out the window and looks at the sky. The stars shine above the city. Just then, one of the stars blink. He smiles more and closes his eyes to rest. Little does he know, the star is actually a meteorite. It heads into earth. It crashes down in the forest by the hospital, but it makes a rumbling noise only. No explosions is made from it.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hospital, the Parrs take Derek inside to get him checked on. Helen calls Derek and tells her what happened on the phone. Derek is laying down on the bed, resting as the doctor checks on him. Violet and her family are sitting outside, waiting. Violet is worried about Derek. She hates seeing him suffering like this. He has been like this since his father died. Since then, he and his mother have been living poorly. She offers him to come over to her house to hang out with her. She remembers the first day she met him.

Flashback

Violet is 12 years old at Junior High. She walks in the halls of the school. She keeps her head down to avoid looking at everyone. She enters her classroom and sits down at her desk. Everyone in the room all talk and write their homework as the teacher comes in.

Teacher: Everyone, we have a new student today.

Everyone quiets down and looks. The teacher looks at the door.

Teacher: Derek, come on in.

A 14 year old boy comes in the room with a backpack on his back. Violet looks up and sees him. She looks at him. He looks at the class, and he sees her.

Teacher: Everyone, this is Derek Parker. He'll be in our class from now on. Derek, there's an empty desk right there by Violet.

Violet looks to her left and sees the empty desk by her. He walks to the desk and sits down as he puts down his backpack by the desk. The teacher tells everyone they're going to do math today. They take out their books to write. As Derek writes, he looks at Violet. He smiles a little at her. She looks down, being shy. Later that day, she walks outside carrying books. She looks down, not bothering to see where she's going. Then, she bumps into someone. She looks up and sees it's Derek. He looks at her.

Derek: Hello.

Violet: Hi...

Derek: I'm Derek. What's yours?

Violet: Violet...Violet Parr...

Derek: Hey, there's no need to be nervous. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to be friends.

Violet looks at him. He smiles at her. She smiles back a little. They both sit down and talk a bit about each other. Since that day, they became close friends, and their friendship continues to this day.

Flashback ends

Violet smiles at the memory. Then, she and her family hear someone shouting. They all look and see Derek's running down the hall. Bob and Helen get up and walk to her.

Helen: Rachel! Rachel, stop!

Rachel: Let me through! Let me through!

She tries to go in the room, but they both hold her back. She struggles to get free.

Rachel: Get off! Is my baby in there?! Is my boy in there?! Answer me!

Helen: He's okay. Just minor injures. Bob here saved him.

Rachel: (Sighs) Thank god...

Bob: Rachel, why was he even out there during the night? Why'd you let him go out?

Helen: He's right. You knew it was dangerous at night.

Rachel: Today's the night his dad died. He usually goes out at night to try not to think about the sad memory.

Helen: Well, maybe you should tell him to go out during the day. That way, he won't get into any trouble or danger.

Just then, the doctor comes out of the room. Everyone looks.

Doctor: He's okay. He can leave the hospital now.

Everyone sighs in relief. They all walk inside the room. Derek is laying down on the bed, awake. He sees everyone. He smiles at them.

Derek: Hey, guys.

Rachel: (Smiles) Hi, sweetie. (Hugs him)

He hugs her back. The Parrs watch. Derek stands up from the bed and walks with his mother. The family follows them out and they leave the hospital. As they leave the hospital, Derek sees something. He looks and sees some trucks parked by some trees. He sees men doing something. He shakes his head. He figures it's just some men cleaning up some stuff. He gets in his mom's car. They both drive off with the Parrs driving behind them. Little did he know, the people that are by the trucks are looking at the meteorite. A white longed hair woman looks at the meteorite as she kneels down to it. The meteorite then cracks. Everyone looks at it. Then, some kind of black ooze comes out of it. The woman takes out a glass container and puts the ooze in it. She takes out her cell phone and calls someone.

Woman: I'm here. Yes. We got it. Don't worry. No one knows a thing yet. Yes. We'll bring it to the island as soon as we can.

She hangs up and picks up the container. She walks to her car and gets in. 'The men around pack up their stuff and get in the trucks. They all drive away from the site.


	3. Chapter 3

The woman takes the black ooze to a building. The ooze moves around in the container. She looks at it, but continues driving. The ooze then hits the glass, trying to break it. The woman doesn't notice. Just then, the ooze breaks out of the container. The woman gasps and stops the car. The ooze then breaks through one of the windows. The woman gets out of the car and sees the ooze entering the sewer. She sighs in frustration. In the sewer, the ooze travels through the water. Just then, it senses someone above it. It comes out of the sewer and sees a car going by. It's Derek and his mom. It looks at him and then, it follows after them. Derek and his mother make it home. They both get out of the car and walk into the house.

Rachel: You okay, honey?

Derek: Yes, mom. I'm okay now.

Rachel: (Sighs) Oh, honey. You're lucky to be alive.

Derek: I know. (Hugs her)

She hugs him back. They both go to their rooms to get some sleep. As they do, the ooze somehow crawls under the door crack and enters the house. It follows Derek silently to his room. Derek changes clothes and lays down on the bed. He falls asleep. The ooze then comes into his room. It sees him, and it crawls to his bed. It climbs up the leg and gets on the bed. Then, it gets on his hand, and starts spreading all over him. As it spreads all over him, he moans in his sleep. Just then, the punks from earlier tonight are back. They're now wanting to get back at Derek. They're break the lock on the front door and open it. They sneak around the place. They smirk, thinking that they should have fun with his mother first. They go to her room and lock the door. Meanwhile, back in Derek's room, the ooze finishes spreading all over him. It makes a black suit for him. It has white lines all around it, and has two spider symbols on his chest and back. He continues sleeping, but then, a voice speaks in his mind.

Voice: Derek.

He gasps and wakes up. He looks around. He sighs in relief. But then, he hears his mother scream. He gasps again and jumps out of bed. He runs out of his room and run through the hallway. He runs to his mom's door. He tries to open the door, but he sees it's locked. He frowns and growls as he hears his mother screaming in her room. He backs away from the door and runs at it. He slams into it and breaks it down. He looks inside and his eyes widen. He sees it's those punks again, and they tied up his mother and blinded her eyes with tape. They all turn around and see him.

Punk: Hello, freak.

Derek: What are you all doing here?!

Punk: We're getting back at you for what happened tonight, and we'll start by giving your mother some fun.

Derek glares at them. He doesn't even notice the suit on him, but the punks do. They look at it.

Punk 2: Holy cow. Look at that. Nice black suit, dude.

Derek frowns. He looks at himself. He's shock to see himself in a black suit. The punks sees he's distracted and they move at him. He looks and tries to defend himself. Just then, he kicks one of them in the face with a high kick. The punks are shocked to see him do that. Even Derek is shocked at this. He never did this before in his life. He looks at them.

Derek: (Nervous) I-I-I don't know-

Then one of them tries to knife him, but he grabs his arm and twists it, breaking it. He screams in pain. Rachel hears this, but she can't see what's going on.

Rachel: Derek?! Derek, what's going on?!

Derek: Hang on, mom! I'll be right there!

He starts to fight the punks. He's even more shocked to see well he's fighting them. One of them grabs him from behind. The boss starts punching him in the face. Then he kicks the boss in the face. He breaks free and punches the other one away. He continues fighting the other ones. After a moment, they're all on the floor, in pain and unconscious. Derek pants a little as he takes deep breaths. He falls on his chest and continues breathing heavily. He looks at his mother.

Derek: Mom.

Rachel: Derek! Honey, are you okay?!

Derek: Yeah. Hold on a second.

He gets up and walks to his mother. Without him noticing, the suit sinks into his skin. He unties his mother and removes the tape from her eyes. She looks around and sees the punks down and out. She looks at Derek. She hugs him, and he hugs her back. He then notices the black suit is gone. He frowns. His mother lets go, and she walks to the phone and calls the police while Derek ties up the punks to make sure they don't get out. He then remembers the voice he heard earlier. He couldn't tell who spoke to him. He wonders who did. Little does he know, that someone who talked to him will make an appearance soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Four months later

Derek skateboards to Violet's house. She invited him to her house to eat dinner with her and her family. For the past four months, he has been trying to figure out why that black suit appeared and disappeared on him the night he saved his mother from those punks. Since then, he's kept that a secret from her, and everyone. Also, he still remembers that voice he heard. He can't shake that off. Now, he enters the neighborhood, where Violet's house is at. He skates on the sidewalk. Then, he spots the house. He skates faster. He arrives at the house, skating on the driveway. He leaves his skateboard on the yard and walks to the front door. He knocks on the door. After a moment, Violet answers the door, and she sees it's Derek.

Violet: (Smiles) Hi, Derek.

Derek: Hi, Vi. Can I come in?

Violet: Sure. Come on in.

She lets him in. Helen sees him, smiles and waves at him. He waves back. He walks to the table and sits down. Helen makes dinner for everyone. Just then, Bob comes in the house. He walks past the table and goes downstairs. Derek watches him with a frown look on his face. He could have swore he saw Bob's face. It looked like he was upset about something. He shakes off the frown, thinking he's probably just had a rough day at work. He looks at Violet as she sits next to him. He smiles at her. She smiles shyly at him. Helen finishes making dinner. She sets the food on the table. She then goes to get her husband for dinner.

Derek: So, Vi, tell me. How was your day today?

Violet: It was good. Same as usual. I wish I could do a lot more stuff.

Derek: Like what?

Violet: I don't know. There's so much things I can do.

Derek: I believe in you, my friend. So, how are things going with trying to...get Tony?

Violet: Well...so far, not good yet.

Helen comes back upstairs and sits down at the table with them. Derek looks around. He sees Jack-Jack by him. He smiles at him and makes funny noises. The baby laughs at him. Helen and Violet see this. They both smile at this. Dash just shakes his head with an amused look on his face. Then, Derek feels the house shaking. He frowns, feeling it came from downstairs. Then, the smoke detector goes off, and the water sprinklers hose water down in the house. Everyone in the room all shout and yell as they get up.

Derek: (Yelling) Jeez! Gosh dang!

They all run outside. Derek shakes the water out of his hair. Helen carries Jack-Jack outside too. A moment later, Bob comes outside too.

Helen: Bob, what happened?

Derek: Yeah, Mr. Parr. What just happened in there?

Bob: I was just watching TV, and then it blew up on me. And the smoke set off the smoke detector. Sorry about that.

Violet: Man. All of our stuff is getting wet in there...

Dash: Great. It's gonna take forever to dry up everything.

Helen: Well, I guess we'd better start drying up everything in the house.

Bob goes back in to shut off the sprinklers. Then, everyone comes in to help dry up the stuff. Right now, Derek is in Violet's room, helping her dry up her stuff.

Derek: Your dad was acting different today, Violet.

Violet: How so?

Derek: Something tells me he was hiding something. I don't remember see a TV downstairs in his office before. Did you see one?

Violet: No, actually. Maybe he just put one down there recently.

Derek: Maybe. I still wonder what happened down there.

Violet: Don't go down there to look. You know he doesn't like you going into his office.

Derek: (Scoffs) You know I don't break rules, Violet. I thought you know me.

Violet: I do, but sometimes, you like to put your nose where it doesn't belong. (Giggles)

Derek smiles at her. They continue drying up the room and her stuff. Then, the voice comes into his mind again.

Voice: Derek.

He jumps. He looks around, but doesn't see anyone in the room but Violet. He frowns. He shakes his head, thinking he's going a little crazy. But he still thinks about what happened on the night he saved his mother. Little does he know, his eyes turn black for a second before going back to normal. And in his mind, the voice chuckles as its host is going to get a surprise soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek is now riding home on his skateboard. As he rides home, he looks at the sky. He starts thinking about Violet. He really likes her. He wishes he could tell her how he feels about her. But since she has a crush on Tony, he has to hold it in and support her. He passes a hot dog cart. Then, the voice speaks again.

Voice: Hungry!

He gasps and jumps. He slips and falls off his skateboard. But before he could fall on the sidewalk, he rolls and stands up. He looks around and at himself. He's shocked to see that he has done a great reflex. He sighs in frustration. He picks up his skateboard and walks home. As he walks home, he fails to see someone watching him. It's the same woman that had the ooze. She saw what he did, and also heard about what happened to him and his mother. She went to the prison and talked to the boys that were beat. They said they Derek had a black suit on when he fought them. She figures that the ooze has given him the suit. She takes out her phone and calls someone.

Woman: (Talking on phone) Yes, I have found it. It's inside a human boy. His name is Derek Parker.

Man on phone: Has it fully bonded with him?

Woman: I think so. He looks like he doesn't understand it yet. But if it has bonded with him for the past four months, then this is the thing we've been waiting for.

Man on phone: Ok, send in the team, and capture him. And remember, I need him alive. Tell the men that.

Woman: I'm on it.

She hangs up, and follows Derek in her car. Derek makes it home. He unlocks the door, and walks in. He walks to his room as he calls his mother to let her know he's home. She's working late at the airport.

Derek: (Talks to Rachel on cell phone) Mom, I made it home.

Rachel on phone: Oh, good. Ok. Listen, I may be home at midnight. So I want you in bed by 10. Ok?

Derek: Ok. I love you, mom.

Rachel on phone: I love you, honey. Bye.

Derek: Bye.

He hangs up the phone. But as he hangs up, he hears a loud sound coming from next door. He groans and kicks his chair. Every night, the neighbors' son always play his rock music loud. It always annoys Derek. Derek growls and covers his ears. This time, for some reason, the sound is really hurting his head. He angrily storms out of the house, and walks next door. He steps on the front porch and knocks on the door hard. The door opens, and it's a man in his late 30s.

Man: Hi, Derek.

Derek: Sir, would you please tell your son to stop playing that music so loud? It's really annoying. I can hear it from my room.

Man: (Sighs) I told that boy so many times. Ok, hang on.

He walks away as Derek waits. He still hears the music playing. He clutches his head as the sound is piercing through his brain. Then the music stops. He sighs. But then, the man's son comes to the door. He frowns at him.

Boy: Come on, man. I just want to listen to my music.

Derek: Well, put headphones on or something. Do you really need to let the whole hood hear the music? I'm surprised people didn't come to your house and tell you to stop it. And it's also really hard for me to sleep when I hear that every night.

Boy: (Scoffs) Right. Whatever, man.

The boy turns around to leave. Derek frowns and glares at him. Just then, Derek lunges at him as he grips the sides of the door. And his face changes slightly. His eyes turn white, black lines appear on his face, and huge fangs on in his mouth. He snarls at him. The boy turns back frightened. Derek's face turn back to normal as he looks at the boy.

Boy: (Nervous) Y...yeah. Sure, man. I'll put on my headphones.

Derek: Thank you.

Derek walks back to his home. The boy watches him walk back to his house. He shakes his head as he couldn't shake off the sight he just saw.

Boy: I gotta stop drinking Pepsi late.

He closes the door. Back with Derek, he walks back in his home and closes the door. He locks it and sits down on the couch to watch Tv. He turns on the TV and watches a movie called Sand Serpents. He looks at the TV as he watches the movie.

Meanwhile outside, the woman is watching him from the window. She sees him watching TV. She also saw what happened next door. She seen his face.

Woman: Incredible. The ooze has already bonded in his nervous system and bloodline. (Takes out a radio, and talks on it) Alright, men. Move in. But remember, we need him alive.

Back inside the house, Derek is watching when the worms are attacking the American team when they retreat back to the mining building. He gets excited to see this for some reason. He chuckles as the Sergeant stays behind to hold them off.

Derek: There's no way your bullets can get them, Wilson. Yeah, sure. Sacrifice yourself to the worm, knowing you're going to die. (Scoffs, chuckles) That is just stupid, going against a giant worm.

Voice: (Chuckles) That's right.

Derek turns around and looks around. He doesn't see anyone. He shakes his head, thinking he's losing it again. He looks back at the TV, and continues watching the movie.

Voice: Do not open that door.

Derek: (Confused) Huh?

And then, the doorbell rings. He looks at the door. He gets up and peaks through the peephole. He doesn't see anyone. He gets confused. And he opens the door, and suddenly, a man comes out and pushes him back inside.

Derek: Hey! What the?! What the heck are you doing?!

Man: Stay put.

Derek looks as three more men come in. And a bald-headed man comes in. He looks at Derek.

Man: Hey, Derek.

Voice: Who the heck is this guy?

Man: I'm gonna need our property back.

Derek: Property? What property? I don't know what you're talking about.

Then the two men take out tasers. Derek's eyes widen, and he puts his hands up in a panic and fear.

Voice: What are you doing?

Derek: I'm, uh...I'm putting my hands up.

Then suddenly, his hands and arms are pushed back down.

Voice: You are making us look bad.

Derek: (Straining) I...No, I am not. (Puts his hands back up)

His hands and arms look up and down as he talks to the voice in his head.

Voice: Yes, you are.

Derek: No, I'm not.

Voice: Yes, you are!

Derek: No, I'm not. (Keeps his hands up)

Voice: Why would you do that?

Derek: (Looks around) Because it is a very sensible thing to do.

Man: Derek...

Voice: I will take care of this myself.

Derek: What?

Man: Derek, where's the bug?

Derek looks at him, and grins with a nervous chuckle. He shakes really fast.

Man: Take him down.

The men fire their tasers at Derek. Derek screams as they shock him. But then, he thrusts his right arm, and black ooze shoots out and slams into one of the men, sending him through the window. Derek is shocked at this. Then he thrusts his left arm at the other man with the taser. Black ooze comes out and grabs him. It throws him in the ceiling. He hits the ceiling and lands on the floor. The other men are shocked at this. Derek looks at them, and thrusts his left arm at the leader. Ooze grabs him by the throat. He thrusts his right arm with ooze and grabs the other man in the face. He pulls him in, and he hits his head on the ooze. He falls down on the floor. Derek pulls the leader towards him.

Derek: I'm so sorry about your friends.

He picks him up and slams him down on the table. The table breaks as he lands on it. Derek is completely shocked at this. Black ooze shoots out of his right foot, and it grabs a heater. It pulls it, and throws it at one of the men trying to stand. It hits him in the chest, and he hits the wall. More black ooze comes out of his hands. He looks at it.

Derek: What is that?

Voice: Not "what." Who.

He grabs one of the men with the ooze and ties it around his neck. He flips him and slams him on the floor. He yells as ooze shoots out of his left shoulder, and pulls him out of the way when more men come in. He kicks a bucket at them. He grabs the heater again and picks it up. He swings it at one of them, and breaks his legs with it. The other man punches Derek, but Derek grabs his arm. On his right arm, black ooze spreads all over his arm. He looks at it as he makes a fist. He looks at the man, and punches him in the face. Then, he throws him at the wall. They all lay unconscious. He looks at them while still in shocked.

Voice: Outstanding. Now let's bite all their heads off and pile them up in the corner.

Derek: (Disgusted) Ugh...Why would we do that?

Voice: Pile of bodies, pile of heads.

Another man comes into the house. Then ooze shoots out of his back, and slams the man in the face. He's flies back outside, and lays on the grass. Derek looks behind. He gets up and runs to the garage. He opens the door, and sees his motorbike. He walks to it as he passes his mom's old car.

Voice: Derek.

He stops. He walks back to the car. He looks at the window. And to his shock, he sees something wrong with his reflection. His reflection shows some kind of black creature with white eyes and fangs. He touches the window, and touches his face. The reflection does the same as he's doing. He sees it also has claws.

Derek: No. No...you're not real. You're not even here, are you? I'm just seeing things again. You're only in my head. I mean, what are you? Some kind of parasite or something?

Creature: Parasite?!

Then black ooze shoots out from his back, and slams himself against the wall. He grunts in pain. He struggles to get free. He moves his hand out to see the ooze is sticking to the wall. The ooze pulls his hand back.

Derek: (Whimpering, panting) Ok, bad idea for words. Bad idea, Derek. Alright, I am sorry that I called you a parasite. I didn't mean it. Can we talk about this man to man?

From inside the house, he hears the men waking up.

Derek: Oh, crap.

The ooze releases him. He opens the garage door as he gets on his motorbike. He starts it, and rides off. From her car, the woman sees him leaving. She is surprised at this.

Woman: This is incredible. It's already starting.

Her phone rings. She answers it.

Woman: Hello?

Voice on phone: This is Mr. Incredible. I'm in.

She smiles as she listens to the man talking to her on the phone.

Back with Derek, he continues riding off into the city. He is so afraid and shocked. He turns around, and sees silver cars chasing after him.

Derek: My gosh...They're gonna get me, and they're going to kill me! I am going to die!

Creature: You are not going to die!

Derek looks up and sees he's driving up a hill. Ooze appear on his hands, and make the motorbike go faster. His eyes widen as he knows he'll fly off the bike.

Derek: No, no, no! No, no! No! You're out of your mind!

The ooze makes the bike accelerates. The bike flies up in the air as it drives over the hill.

Derek: (Screaming) NO!

Derek flies off the bike. But then, ooze comes out of him and they attach to the bike. He yells as he goes back on it. The bike lands on the road. The three silver cars crash as they try to make the jump. He looks behind.

Derek: (Laughing) Whew! That was cool! Really cool! Yeah! That was pretty cool, I'm not gonna lie...

But then, another silver car slams into him. He screams in agony as the car breaks his legs, and his left arm. He flies through the air and lands hard on the street as his motorbike lays beside him. He lays faced up as he groans in pain. He looks at the car, as the driver door opens. And the same leader from before comes out. He takes out a radio.

Man: Mirage, I got him.

Mirage on radio: Is he still alive?

Man: Yeah, but he's gonna need a medic.

Mirage on radio: Dang it! I told you don't injure him! Get him here as quickly as you can! We need to treat him before he dies!

Man: Copy that.

He walks to Derek, who is really in pain. He smirks as he kneels down to him.

Man: If you just listened, I wouldn't have done this.

Derek: (Strained groaning, looks at him with a glare) Crud you, baldy!

Suddenly, Derek grabs him with his left hand. The ooze begins to spread all over Derek's body. And his broken legs and arm are healed, including all his wounds. He then stands up all the way as he holds the man by the neck. Then, the ooze spreads all over his face and head. It's the black creature. On his chest, is a white spider symbol. The creature snarls as it grins at the man.

Creature: Eyes, lungs, pancreas. So many snacks, so little time.

Then the creature sticks out a long tongue at the man and licks his face. The man grunts in disgust as drool is all over him. Then, someone shoots the creature from behind. He turns around, and sees another man with a gun. He throws the leader away and approaches the man. The creature roars as he lunges at the man, biting his head off. People all around is watching this. They all gasp and scream as they see the creature. Some people take pictures. The creature roars and it leaps into the air. Police sirens are heard as the police are arriving. It jumps onto a building and climbs up. It reaches the rooftop. The creature disappears into Derek as he's back to normal. He lays on the rooftop.

Derek: (Groans, gasps) My legs. (Stands up, looks at his legs) Oh, my gosh, my legs were broken. Now they're not broken. What is happening?

He goes to sit down. As he does, the ooze slithers out of his shoulder like a snake, and the creature's head reveals itself to him. He looks at it.

Derek: (Whispers) What the heck are you?

Creature: I am Venom. And you are mine.

Derek: You bit somebody's head off.

Venom: Fuel in the tank. Listen carefully, Derek. You did not find us. We found you. Think of yourself as my ride.

Derek: Where are you going?

Venom: Nowhere for now. Right now, we're hiding. From those men that tried to get us.

Derek: Who are they?

Venom: Some people from someone that needs me. And something tells me that this someone has been working since the ban of the supers.

Derek: How do you even know about that?

Venom: I know everything, Derek.

Derek: You do?

Venom: Everything about you.

Derek: How?

Venom: I am inside your head. You are a loser, Derek.

Derek grunts as he shakes his head. He looks back at Venom.

Derek: (Sighs) Are you gonna eat anybody else?

Venom: Most likely.

Derek: (Disgusted) Oh, gosh...

Venom: That is why we are here. Cooperate, and you might just survive. That is the deal.

Derek sighs as he looks down. He is really in a bad situation right now. Venom slithers back into his body. Derek stands up, and looks at the city. He wonders how he's going to explain this to his mother. He walks to a door and leaves the rooftop to get out of the building.


End file.
